


The Perspective of a Biased Viewer

by Yours_Truly10532



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Multi, Post Season 2, Post-Doomsday, Post-Doomsday War, These are my opinions lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly10532/pseuds/Yours_Truly10532
Summary: An opinion of a viewer towards the events and actions of the characters of each content creator in the Dream SMP.
Relationships: Only canon relationships here mah dudes
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

I am basically writing my perspective of the characters in the Dream SMP.

Make sure to not be a dick when you share or state your opinions.

Your opinions are valid but please don't be too offensive, mad, or downplay another person's opinions.

Y u hef be mad it only gaem

Also, don't forget that this is made by a biased viewer some characters may be bashed (unintentionally) because I don't understand them. :P you can help me understand them in the comments.

And yes I made this because someone put forth hate on characters upon my timeline in twitter. This caused me to be so distraught lmao yes I'm being petty. These characters are complex but they're only viewing them as 2 dimensional. The characters aren't truly black or white, they're gray.

Any askers amiright gals/enbys/bois?

People be worshipping characters like there's nothing they have done wrong but they have done some if not a lot wrong. 

Also, remember that each character in the SMP are selfish they have their own desires (as they should). They aren't necessarily self-centered but you get the gist.

This is written by a person who is not a native English speaker. If there are grammatical errors, I probably won't deal with it unless it bothers me.


	2. Tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person who I have viewed as a protagonist first I guess
> 
> Please remember the title

  * Is canonically a teen.
  * Really boisterous/ high-energy
  * Impulsive
  * Child soldier
  * Lots of trauma
  * Has not had enough time to grief
  * Disks, I guess



Opinion time-

Best friends with Tubbo. Just... they.

He lost both his lives during the Dream Team vs L'Manberg War huh. He gave even gave up his most prized disks just so L'Manberg can declare its independence. This boi lost his lives to a nation that never did anything for him then he got blamed for people not trying to teach him what he should have done.

His 1st betrayal to Techno was actually a betrayal since Techno has said that he is an anarchist. The second 'betrayal' however, is not a betrayal, at least for me, since they basically did not talk about their goals clearly. He chose his best friend who has been with him since the disc saga over an anarchist pig who has just joined during Manberg v Pogtopia. (will continue to talk about this on techno's chapter)

During Exile 2: Electric Boogaloo, boi was that arc distressing.

I keep expecting him to die... I hate that thought 

Sam Nook making him do things is really pog. He actually does it of his own accord and enjoying it and not because he was forced by the circumstances to do so.

Him resisting the egg is pretty neat. Especially, when he pretended to be called by the egg to try to fool BBH into swearing lmao

People don't seem to understand how much he values his disks :P

Flaws:

Has done a lot of bad things. (I don't know them all so I can't state them all)

Too impulsive. (Burned George's house for the lols but didn't think of the consequences that may follow considering the Manberg v Pogtopia War just ended)

Caused Jack Manifold's 'canon' death to lava during exile for the lols. (Jack views it as canon death but the implications of canon deaths are too ambiguous and rising from hell is pretty cool or pretty funny so eh)

Stated that no one visited him even tho a number of people left presents and some even visited like Awesamdude, BadBoyHalo, Hbomb94, and some other people I may have missed.

Doesn't voice out his sadness rather turning the sadness into rage to cope or not actually talking about it or talk about it to a friend but very unclear.

Used child card to lie to Phil

Steals stuff

Mugs people even though he doesn't really have good gear sometimes lmao

Why a person may be an apologist:

He is just child 

Has paid for some of his crimes with the exile

His lives were lost for L'Manberg

His crime of arson of George's whose home was easily fixed not that severe. However, George was part of Dream Team at the time so Dream used this to his advantage to make L'Manberg turn on Tommy.

His mental health 

He already lost Wilbur and the nation that he viewed as home that he built/found with Wilbur what do you expect.

This is just so sad. Tommy's character is one of the most tragic ones on the SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I was making a summary lmao had to delete and actually state my opinions.


End file.
